Conventionally, in a case where data transmission is performed through near field communication, generally, a processing request is issued from a master device to a slave device. In TransferJet (trademark) that is one of near field communication technologies, priority levels of devices are determined based on modes at the time of waiting for a connection. When a device waiting as a master is connected to a device waiting as a slave, a connection can be established between the master device having a high priority level and the slave device having a low priority level. In addition, a device having a dynamic mode at the time of connection waiting determines a priority level of the device in accordance with a partner device such that the device has a low priority level in a case where the partner device is a master, and the device has a high priority level in a case where the partner device is a slave.
However, in the conventional technology, in a case where master devices each having a file transmission request or dynamic devices approach each other, a determination of which one is a high-priority device cannot be made, a connection cannot be established, and a conflict occurs. Accordingly, a communication function using an OBEX (Object Exchange) protocol or the like cannot be operated between devices having the same mode.